


【授翻/奇异铁】Iron Dick（pwp一发完）

by Clover_cherik



Series: Asp's House of Kink（授翻/ironstrange部分） [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 14, FRIDAY is so done, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Tony gets banged by his suit, Tony is lonely bored and horny, Tony loves himself, is it masturbation if Tony bangs the suit or self cest?, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 纳米技术随他的心意变幻，Tony想要什么装甲就变成什么；比如一个盾牌、一枚巨大的炮弹……一个阴茎。或男朋友不在，Tony又孤独又无聊，而且欲火焚身。他决定让装甲来当完美的性玩具。甚至能振动！





	【授翻/奇异铁】Iron Dick（pwp一发完）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296671) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 作者笔记：  
> 这个场景的背景是两个人相当淫乱。伙计们你们真棒。希望你们喜欢。  
> 没有beta。

所有人都 出去了， Ton y Stark觉得 无聊 、 孤独 、又饥渴 。他的男朋友 去执行身为超机密松鼠（ super-secret squirrel stuff ）要承担的愚蠢的凤凰社的任务了。 该死的，他 想要的只是让什么东西肏一下自己的屁股而已啊 。

当然 啦 他有很多玩具。他 在床上一直很有 冒险 精神 ，Stephen 总是把他打扮得漂漂亮亮（跟个小精灵似的） 。但他 现在要的不是道具； 当他 像现在这么欲火焚身的时候无论来什么道具都没用。

他的眼睛落在 纳米装甲的外壳上。缓缓地 ， 某种恶趣味的笑容绽放在他脸上 。

Tony把 装甲 放在胸前，双击 表面 ，等待 装甲将他包覆起来 。他 打开水平显示器 ，手指 轻敲自己的 大腿。

这是个 相当 愚蠢的 念头 ，但老实说 就算这样也不能 阻止他。

纳米技术 随他的心意变幻 ， T o ny脑海中想要什么，装甲就变成什么；一个盾牌、一枚巨大的炮弹……一根阴茎。

他低下头，在面罩后面咧嘴 笑了出来 。

“ Boss ，您 认真 的 ？” Friday 的声音 传来 。

“嘿， 超出你做 判断 的范围了 ， 姑娘。 ”Tony说 着从装甲后头退出来。 他抓起一个较小的 零件部分搁在自己 太阳穴上 ，可以让 他像穿着 装甲时 一样 与其交流 ， 实际上不用真的待在装甲里面。而整套铁甲就 站在那里， 里面空空如也。 当他需要做 某些事情就可以用这样的方式在没有穿着它的时候形成装甲的结构。倒不是说他今天有很多事情要做。

他绕着 铁甲 走来走去， 站定在它面前，双手叉起。“嗯，那么，钢铁丁丁，见到我高兴吗？”

Friday 呻吟着。“我 恨 你， Boss 。”

“你爱我 。 ”Tony说。

他盯着 装甲 的腹股沟 处凸起来的地方 ， 朝着那根 完美 成型 的红色 热辣的 阴茎傻笑。看起来像是真实 物体 的理想化版本; 甚至还有 金色的阴囊 。好吧，实际上看起来 还挺像 Stephen的家伙 的（Stephen：金红配色你讲真？？？Tony：你有神马意见？） ，你知道 的 ，如果Stephen完美的阴茎 红色的然后囊袋是金色的话，就是这样了。

“上帝，我爱我的想象力 。 ”Tony说 着 伸手 去摸了摸、装甲纹丝不动。 金属在他掌心 的触摸下变得 温暖，他开心 地笑了 。

“Friday， 禁止（black out）任何人进入 实验室。 除非有四级紧急通告 我不想和任何人说话。 ” Tony说 着 脱掉 了自己 的衬衫。

Friday叹了口气。“ 已 完成。”

“你最棒 了。 ”Tony说 着把 运动鞋 也脱了 。 然后 踢掉了运动裤， 并从 抽屉里挖 出那管他 留在那里的润滑剂 来 。他和Stephen几乎 洗礼（哦你们真纯洁）了 实验室的每个表面 ，所以准备 足够的润滑 液 是很重要的。

一想到自己接下来要做的事情他的 阴茎已经 硬了 。他 用手给手里的 润滑油 加热 ， 望着装甲，然后将液体涂满 手指， 伸 到身后 去抚摸自己的穴 洞。他呻吟着 将 两只手指 摁在自己 的屁股 中间然后 插 进小穴里 ， 把 手指分开。 在他将自己扩张开的同时，用 另一只手抓住了装甲的肩膀 处 。装甲转过头 来 ，发光的眼睛似乎 在盯着 他 看 。

感谢上帝 ， Tony 可 是多任务处理之王，可以 一边操纵装甲一边准备自己 。

Tony 加上 第三根手指，另一只手 握住钢铁阴茎 来 衡量 它 的尺寸。

“ 啊 ，又长又 粗 ，我喜欢 。 ”Tony 咕哝道 。他 朝 面前的金属 阳具上倒了许多 润滑 的液体 ，抚 弄着 确保 那里被完全很好地润滑了 。

“好 了 ， 我们就那么来吧。 ”Tony说 着将 手指从 自己 屁股里 撤了出来 。他走上前去， 装甲 只比他高出几英寸。“ 上我 ，大男孩 儿 。”

装甲抓住了他， 将他 举起 来翻了个身 。 Tony俯身撑在 工作台上呻吟着，金属阴茎球状 的顶端抵着 他的 小 洞。“噢， 就是这样。 ”Tony 呜咽 着， 屁股 在装甲向前推 入之时一阵颤栗 ，Tony的身体轻松地 吞进了那长长的物事 。

“那么...... 您 现在本质上 是 在 操您自己吗 ？”Friday 干巴巴地 问道。

Tony呻吟着，装甲 操进他的 身体 ，而他肉柱的顶端淫水不断滴落下来 。他从未如此 感激自己是那么擅长多任务操作 。

“拜托，宝贝 姑娘 ，你知道我爱自己 。 ”Tony气喘吁吁地说。他伸手抓住 自己 的阴茎，装甲拍了拍他的手。

“我 还 以为是最喜欢和自己做爱的 是医生先生。 ”Friday说。

“哦， 妈的 ，我 超爱 他 和 克隆 人做 的事情 。 ”Tony说， 一边因装甲的动作呜咽出声——装甲把他抬了起来将他弯曲到几乎对折 ， 狠狠撞进他的屁股。

“我 相当 清楚 。 ”Friday说。

“你 还给他录像了 ， 不是么 ？”

“是的，老板。 根据 69 号 协议 （行吧，69，我脑补一下是我所知道的69） ， 还有您让我给你们两位录制的所有 其他视频。“

“你，哦 操 ，感觉 真棒 ，听起来 好像你不太 喜欢 那个啊。 ”Tony喘息道。

“我 有 访问 所有 色情网站 的权限 。不需要 欣赏 你们 两位照着这些 网站 上的内容表演 每一 个姿势 。 ”

Tony笑了起来， 仰头 靠在装甲的肩膀上。它把他 的腿高高抬起压在下面 ，金属 阳具的每一记顶入都能找到 Tony的前列腺。 Tony心思一动 ，装甲 便 开始 飞快 振动 起来 。Tony 愉悦地 尖叫 起来 ，阴茎 在 装甲的每一 道 推力 下 弹 动 。某种程度上 说来 ，他 觉得 这有点像 在操自己 ; 毕竟，他是钢铁侠， 而 钢铁侠目前正在 把钢铁侠的脑子操出来 。

他的装甲就像一个巨大的 的 人 型 金属振动 棒 。天啊，为什么他 以前不那么 做 啊 ？ （因为以前没有变出克隆人跟自己做的奇来启发你）

他低头看着 自己的肉棒 ，看着它抽搐着 将前液 漏 在自己 肚子上。当听到 那个 个熟悉的 传送门的 火花 声 时，他 已经 非常近 、 非常近 了，就在 高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠。

Stephen Strange走了进来，看到的就是这样一幕：他 的男友 赤身裸体，正在被 钢铁侠套装 禁锢着肏弄 ， 他的 屁股 里插着金属 阴茎， 硬挺则抖动着滴下水来。Stephen愣住了

“嘿，宝贝 儿。 ”Tony呻吟着， 哭叫一声射了 。Stephen看着Tony的阴茎 颤抖着 ， 浊液喷 溅 在 实验室 凹凸不平的 坑混凝土地上。“我想你 了 。”

“你自己 好像 玩得挺开心的。”Stephen说着挑起眉头。装甲依然一直在向前冲击着插入，发光的眼睛盯着Stephen。Tony抱怨着，在装甲的怀里气喘吁吁。

“我就是饥渴难耐了。”Tony说，“而这似乎是个好主意。”

“是吗？”Stephen戏谑地问道。

“我只想得出好主意。”

Stephen哼了一声，松开了腰带。Tony注视着他，此时装甲特别深地捅了一下，一声尖锐的呻吟从他口中溢出。

Stephen将腰带丢到地上，朝Tony和装甲靠近。他将嘴唇压在Tony的手上，用伤痕累累的手握住了Tony疲软下来的阴茎。

“我承认，我也很想你，虽然披风和假阳具比不上这套装甲那么好用。”Stephen低声道。

Tony张开嘴盯着他，眼睛冲着披风瞥去。斗篷似乎耸了耸肩，缓缓向前摸了摸Tony的大腿。Tony又开始呻吟，将手臂落在Stephen的肩膀上。

操他的，他爱死他的男朋友了。他们在导欲宣淫这事上简直一拍即合。

“Friday，确保没人会来打扰，”Stephen说。“我们还要忙好一会儿。”

Friday呻吟一声，将注意力转移到其他地方。也许她会联系Shuri给自己洗个脑。

她会需要的。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 我刚才是暗示Tony，Stephen，斗篷和装甲4p了吗？为什么？是的，是的！我做到了！


End file.
